


Sticks and Stones

by heeroluva



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is only made up of parts and only a whole can be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

She heard it all, knew it all, felt it all. It consumed her. She was insane, she knew, crazy, loco, not all there. Everyone said it, thought it, so it must be true. Words could lie, but not thoughts, and they all thought it. And they tried to fix her, patch her up, tape and glue. The poor little broken girl. A shattered mirror. But like anything broken, once put together again is never the same, and a broken mirror never reflects a whole. They just couldn't accept that she was cracked, tarnished, had seen, felt, and experienced too much. They made her, created her, twisted and shaped and tortured her, and in reward they locked her in an empty padded room, with nothing but their thoughts for company.


End file.
